


Forgotten

by Corwin



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/pseuds/Corwin





	Forgotten

Crooked floors,

Slanted roofs,

Stained carpets,

Cherished books,

Broken window shades,

Butter the cat licked,

A dirty cage,

A ruined dog bed,

A forgotten flute,

A broken tv, and 

A dead christmas tree

All live in this house.

Or at least, will live in a while when it is forgotten.


End file.
